This type of device is used in industrial facilities, such as hotels, hospitals, commercial kitchens and the like where different cleaning products are filled into individual containers for use by cleaning staff.
Conventionally, a suction tube is simply pushed into each open top of separate upright containers, such as drums of products. The suction tube is connected to the suction side of a dispensing device, such as a pump or the like. The suction developed in the tube draws liquid out of the drum because the drum in an appropriate manner communicates with atmosphere to always maintain atmospheric pressure in the drum. When the drum is empty, the suction tube is pulled out and placed into a new, full drum. There is a real risk of a tube being fitted into the wrong drum if the user is at all careless. This would cause contamination of the product in the drum and cause secondary containers to be refilled with the wrong product. During the changeover there is also a risk of the user touching the wetted tube as it is moved from one drum to another and thereby exposing the user to potentially hazardous chemicals.
It is also known to provide product in bulk in boxes with collapsible bags therein, the bags having an outlet valve to which a connector on the end of a tube is attached. The attachment of the connector automatically pushes open the valve. The connector is turned to lock it onto the valve and the valve and connector can be provided with matching lugs and recesses to prevent connection of the wrong tube. The boxes and tubes can also be color-coded.
British Patent No. 1054052 describes yet another alternative system which includes a tap for a container. The outlet from the container is connected via an aperture to a cylindrical sleeve in which a hollow spigot is rotatably mounted. The hollow spigot is also provided with an aperture. The spigot has a handle by means of which it can be turned to bring the spigot aperture in and out of line with the outlet aperture in the sleeve.
An object of an aspect of the invention is to provide an improved closure for discharging the contents of a container in a reliable manner.